headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Han's lucky dice
| manufacturer = Unknown | model = | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope }} Han's lucky dice are fictional items featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. A version of the dice make a brief, nearly imperceptible appearance in the 1977 film Star Wars. They play a slightly larger role in the sequel films Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, and Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, as well as the prequel film Solo: A Star Wars Story. The dice were a pair of chance cubes that were plated in golden aurodium and bound together with a length of chain. They were owned by the Corellian smuggler and thief known as Han Solo. As gambling pieces, these dice were used in a game called Corellian Spike, which was a variation of the card game known as Sabacc. How Han came to possess these particular dice is unclear, but it is known that he had them as a youth while working as a scrumrat thief for Lady Proxima on Corellia around 13 BBY. When Solo and his lover, Qi'ra, fell out of favor with Lady Proxima, they tried to escape from her henchmen in a stolen landspeeder. Han suspended the dice, which he considered lucky, from the windshield. When Han wedged the speeder in an alley way, he snatched the dice and made off towards the Coronet Spaceport. He gave the dice to Qi'ra, but the two were separated and Han was forced to leave Corellia. Han reunited with Qi'ra three years later when he found her working for Dryden Vos of the criminal cartel, Crimson Dawn. Qi'ra returned the dice to him. After a series of misadventures, which resulted in his meeting up with a fellow gambler named Lando Calrissian, Han had the opportunity to acquire a ship for himself and beat Lando in a game of Sabacc. The prize was Lando's personal ship, a YT-1300 light freighter dubbed the Millennium Falcon. Along with his new co-pilot, Chewbacca, Han Solo hung the dice from the cockpit of the ship, and they remained there ever since. More than forty years later, the dice were still on the ship, even after Han had been cut down by his son, Ben Solo. A Force user named Rey took the Falcon to the planet Ahch-To, which is where Luke Skywalker had been living in exile for several years. Luke Skywalker then sent a Force projection of himself, and the dice to the planet Crait, which is where his sister, Leia Organa, had taken up temporary sanctuary along with the rest of the Resistance. Ben Solo found the Force projection of the dice, but they disappeared after Luke became one with the Force. Notes * In the original "Legends" continuity, Han's dice were actually normal six-sided die that were colored gold. In canon continuity, they are decorated with alien symbols. Appearances * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens * Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi * Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi 2 * Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (junior novel) * Star Wars Holiday Special * Star Wars 81 * Star Wars Vol 3 61 * Star Wars Tales 10 * Star Wars: Han Solo: Imperial Cadet 1 * Solo: A Star Wars Story * Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition * Solo: A Star Wars Story 7